


Accidentally In Love

by kadythepenguin211



Series: Accidentally in Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), I'm fucking shit at tagging, Keith gone have some little Cuban babies ;) ;), Lactation Kink, Lotor's a dick, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pidge is a little shit, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadythepenguin211/pseuds/kadythepenguin211
Summary: Keith and Lance are sent down to the planet Lacertia to make an alliance with the king. But what happens when Lance refuses a proposal from the prince and accidentally calls Keith his husband? Will the fake marriage stay fake? Or will they fall Accidentally in Love?





	1. Chapter 1

Keith growls, clenching his fists as a servant leads him and Lance up a winding staircase to their room for the week. “You honestly don’t know how to shut your mouth, do you?” He asks, looking to him. Lance keeps quiet, unable to say anything to defend himself. “Oh, now you’re quiet. Why the fuck couldn’t you have said that you had a girlfriend at home or something like that? Why did you have to bring me into this?” Keith whispers harshly to him.

“Well, what was I supposed to say, genius? ‘No, I don’t wanna marry your son because lizard penises creep me out’? I’d be killed on the spot. I had to think on my feet and you were the first person I saw.” Lance responds, keeping his eyes on the floor. Keith rolls his eyes. “So, marriage was the first thing you thought of? Oh, and on top of it, agreeing to attend whatever marriage ritual the King brought up? We don’t know what the ritual is, Lance! You can’t just jump into stuff blindly!” Keith scolds. Lance snorts. “Oh, like you do?”

Keith shrinks back, unable to speak. “I-”   
  
“Mr. Blade-Of-Marmora, leave us without a single word, leave in our time of need?” Lance snorts. Keith sighs. “I need to find my mother, Lance.” Lance shakes his head. “Have you ever thought that maybe you’re looking for the wrong thing? Like, in all seriousness, have you ever seen a female Galra?” He asks rhetorically. “No, you haven’t. They were all half breeds. Galras are an all male species, Keith. Maybe, if you would do your research and stop being the Blade’s errand boy, then maybe you’d be able to find him quicker-”   
  
“You don’t know anything about my mother! How about you shut your mouth for once before I cut it off!” He yells, causing the servant to look back at them. “Is everything alright?” He asks. Keith nods. “We’re fine. Thank you.” He lies, avoiding his eyes. The servant nods and stops at a door before unlocking it. “This will be your room. I do hope you find everything to your liking. There is a bath attached to the room and clothes in the wardrobe for you to change into. Leave your undersuits by the door and someone will be by to clean them for you. Also, please don’t go wandering alone. If you need anything, call on the wall communicator and a servant will be up to escort you. I will be back in a few vargas to escort you to dinner with King Nethraak. He will be explaining the ritual to you. My name is Xasha, if you need anything. Enjoy your stay, Paladins.” He says with a nod before allowing them to step in.

Keith and Lance walk in and Keith jumps as the door shuts behind him and locks. “Oh, that’s just great. They’re locking us in, too.” Keith huffs, looking around. The room was nice, some paintings on the wall, a cute little window, a king sized bed, and a sofa in the corner. Right above the sofa sat a small glowing ball. Keith cocks his head. It looked almost like-

“Oh, this place just keeps getting better and better!” Keith exclaims, walking over to the ball. He plucks it from the wall and examines it. “Look,  _ honey _ , they’re even recording everything we do and say!” He smiles fakely. “Isn’t that just wonderful?” Keith lays on the sarcasm thick.

Lance sighs and smiles, just as fake as Keith. “Perfect,  _ my love _ . That way they can be creepy as anything and watch us mate or sleep or bathe…” He trails off. Keith sighs and puts the ball back to its hanger. He walks up to Lance and leans up on his tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “You’re gonna act like you like me. No fighting, no arguing, nothing. You will kiss me and cuddle me and act like you like me or there’s gonna be some problems.” He gets off his tiptoes and smirks before speaking normally. “Understand, Sharpshooter~?” He says coyly, making it seem like he said something dirty.

Lance smirks and pulls him closer by his hip. “Oh, I understand.” He chuckles, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I see what you’re doing and it’s genius. Scope out the bathroom and see if there’s a camera in there. I’m gonna try and call Allura.” Keith nods and pulls away. “Yes, sir.” He winks before walking off to the bathroom.

Lance lets out a breath and tries to call Allura. She almost immediately picks up. “Lance! What’s going on? I lost signal with you almost as soon as you landed!” She rushes out. “Did he agree?” She asks, a hopeful look on her face. Lance hums, avoiding her eyes. “Not exactly. Keith and I have to attend the marriage ritual for the prince.” He explains. Allura’s eyes go wide. “What did you say!?” She shouts, Shiro’s hand appearing in the frame to touch her shoulder. Lance could hear him off-screen. “Allura, calm down. I’m sure it wasn’t bad.” He says, moving to stand behind her. “Lance, what happened?” Shiro asks, moving his hand to Allura’s waist. Lance’s probably gonna have to ask him about that later.

Lance lets out a sigh. “Well, the king wanted me to marry his son but of course, since Keith and I are married, I declined his offer. 3-1-13-5-18-1.”  _ Camera, _ he codes out, trying to tell them that there’s a camera in the room. Allura bites her lip and nods. “What did he propose then? 12-9-19-20-5-14-9-14-7?” She asks.  _ Listening? _ Lance nods discreetly. “If we go to his son’s marriage ritual, he’ll agree to become allies.” He explains. He hears Pidge cackle and her face pops up on the screen.

“Dude, you just messed up big time.” She smirks. Shiro smacks her arm and whispers something in her ear. Her face pales. “Oh, okay. So, basically, the marriage ritual is an orgy. The prince will send himself and some eligible females into heat and they’ll mate until his semen sticks. That’ll be his mate for life. Of course, mated couples attend as well to ease the tension but it’s mostly just for the prince. But, it’s essential for all couples to attend and participate.” She explains.

Lance pales. “Shit… Okay. We’ll talk later.” Allura nods as the call ends. Keith exits the bathroom and smiles. “It’s all clean for you, babe.” He smirks, glancing at the camera. Lance smirks back and approaches him before pulling him close and touching their foreheads. “We’ll go in there to talk.” He whispers. Keith giggles and pulls him into the bathroom before shutting the door and sighing. “Jesus Christ…” He mutters, leaning against the wood.

Lance nods. “This whole acting thing is gonna be the end of me.” He mumbles, sitting on the closed toilet. “You?” Keith snorts. “You’re not the one being towered over or being treated like the woman in the relationship.” He exclaims. Lance shrugs. “It’s not my fault you’re shorter and curvier than me. Actually, I think I got taller because you were never down to my chin.” He comments, his snarkiness diminished. Keith avoids his eyes. “Yeah. You got taller.” He trails off.

There’s an awkward beat between the two before Keith speaks again. “Okay, look. We’re gonna be sleeping in the same bed for the next few days so I’m gonna tell you this but you better not open that big mouth of yours and start telling everyone. Understand?” He asks. Lance’s eyes widen but he nods.

Keith sighs. “When a Galra matures, he goes through a heat. They either present as a Donor or a Carrier, according to Allura. Remember that week that I was sick with a fever?” He asks. Lance nods again. “That wasn’t a fever. It was my first heat. I presented as a Carrier.” He explains, his cheeks red. Lance shrugs. “Okay? I don’t really know what that means but I’m not judging yo-”

“I don’t have a dick anymore, Lance!” He shouts. Lance’s brows shoot up. “Oh. I- Okay. That’s cool.” He says softly. Keith sighs. “When I presented, I changed into Galran form and my dick changed into a vagina. I got shorter, more feminine. My hips got wider. I grew small breasts. Allura said that some Carriers, if they exercise, they get rid of the breasts and grow more muscles in their thighs. They still have a smaller figure but they’re not as feminine as a Carrier that doesn’t exercise. Kind of like Ulaz or Thace.” He explains.

Lance hums and nods. “That explains why I tower over you. No judgement, though. I don’t care if you’re a dude or a chick or a little bit of both. As long as you smell good and don’t hog the covers, I’m cool.” He shrugs. “And usually, you smell good so I’m not complaining.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Did you call Allura?” He asks, sitting on the counter. Lance clears his throat and looks down at the floor. “Well, yeah. You’re not gonna like the news, though.” He mumbles. Keith gives him a look. “What news?” He asks, his voice deeper than before.

Lance sighs. “The ritual is a mating ritual. An orgy of sorts. All couples are required to attend and participate to ease the tension between the prince and his potential mates. Basically, he screws around with many females until his semen sticks and a female conceives his child.” He explains. Keith groans. “Fuck. So we have to-”

“Yup. I mean, we could always fake it like in the films?” Lance offers. Keith shakes his head. “Our luck, they did research on how we mate.” He mumbles before talking aloud to himself. “I mean, you’re not bad looking. I don’t think I can get pregnant when I’m off my heat so that’s a plus. Even, if I did get pregnant, you’re not exactly the worst person in the world and you’re attractive so at least we won’t have ugly children. Also, you’re not a bad fighter so they’ll have that going for them.” He mutters before sitting straight and looking down at Lance. “If you’re comfortable with it being real, I am.” Keith says. Lance sputters. “I- Uh, okay. Yeah.” He blushes. Keith snorts. “God, you’re such a fucking virgin. C’mon, Romeo.” He hums, hopping off the counter and opening the door. Keith walks out a bit, pulling Lance with him before kissing his cheek. “I don’t know about you, darling, but I’m gonna take a nap. You can join me if you’d like.” He smirks, putting on a scene for the camera.

Lance blushes a bit but chuckles. “Of course, cariño. Anything for you.” He says, walking over to the bed after Keith. Keith flops down on the left side and lets out a low groan. “Oh my god, this bed is the most comfortable bed I have ever laid on. And- Fuck me… Lance, it has automatic heat warmers.” He mumbles, closing his eyes. Lance lays down beside him and hums. “Okay, I’m satisfied. We really need these in the castle.” He says, sitting up to take his armour off. Keith does the same and stands to slide down his undersuit. He walks over to the wardrobe and holds the undersuit at his chest before rummaging through the clothes in the wardrobe and pulling out a small crop top.

Lance raises a brow but Keith rolls his eyes. “Don’t look at me. This was the most modest thing in there.” He explains, turning around to shimmy the suit down and pull the crop top over his head. He secures the small breasts under the stretchy fabric and turns back around to find a bottom. He settles for a small pair of shorts and looks to Lance. He makes the turn around motion with his hand but Lance smirks. “What, baby? Don’t want me to see your ass?” He chuckles, slipping the suit down to his waist. Keith rolls his eyes and shrugs, pushing the suit completely off, leaving his lower half completely bare.

Lance blushes and stares as Keith, his eyes travelling to Keith’s bare ass.  _ Wow. When did Keith get an ass? _ Lance thinks to himself as his eyes trail down his body. Keith bends down and Lance gets a peek of his crotch before he pulls the shorts over his legs and ass.

Keith turns around and Lance quickly turns his head, causing Keith to laugh. “Like what you see?” He asks with a smirk. Lance’s face turns bright red and tries to will away the semi in his pants. He shakes away the embarrassment and smirks, walking up to him slowly. “Well, aren’t you just a cool glass of water? I’d love to drink you up.” He flirts, burying his face in Keith’s neck.

Keith gasps and bares his neck. He feels the heat pool into his stomach and snaps to reality. Keith clears his throat and masks it with a chuckle, gripping Lance’s ass through his suit. “Maybe later, Sharpshooter~” He responds, pulling away, his cheeks bright red.

_ Why am I reacting to him? I’ve never reacted to him like this.. _ Keith thinks to himself.  _ Maybe my heat is close. _

Lance bites his lip and clears his throat before moving to the wardrobe and finding a pair of shorts, a bit longer than Keith’s, before stripping and putting them on. He was happy to find his semi went flaccid but that wouldn’t last very long if he was going to be pressed against Keith in those shorts while he naps.

Keith climbs into bed and curls under the covers happily. He looks at Lance and smiles. “I like them. They really accentuate your bulge.” He smirks. Lance blushes. “Uh, thank you.” He mumbles, causing Keith to snicker. Keith slides over a bit for Lance to get in and waits until he lays down to lay his head on his chest. “This means nothing.” He whispers, nuzzling into his neck. Lance chuckles and moves his hand down to grab his ass. “That means nothing too.” He smirks

Keith squeaks and slaps his chest before laying back down and nipping his collarbone lightly. “You’re getting a little handsy there, Lancey Lance~” He teases. Lance snorts and pulls him into his lap, gripping his ass more firmly. “Is that handsy enough for you?” He smirks. Keith chuckles and leans down to whisper in his ear. “You’re about four seconds away from getting a fist in your dick. Grab my ass one more time and see what happens.” He warns, pulling away and climbing off his lap.

Lance blushes and snaps back to reality.  _ What am I doing!? We aren’t together. We aren’t even courting! Get your head in the game and learn some boundaries. _ He scolds himself, rolling onto his side to spoon Keith. “Is this too close?” He whispers in his ear, resting his hand on Keith’s hip. Keith grabs his hand and wraps it around his middle, holding to to his chest. “This is fine. You can get a bit closer if you want.” He mumbles sleepily, nuzzling the pillow.

Lance smiles and presses his body against Keith’s, tangling their legs together. “Better?” He asks. Keith nods. “Better.” He slurs, falling asleep quickly. Lance falls asleep as well, Keith's silent snores lulling him into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it's all sex, pretty much soooooo

The pair wake up a bit later to a knocking on the door. Lance groans and curls more around Keith but Keith moves away. “Lance… We gotta get up.” He mumbles, standing up and stretching. Lance sighs and sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Can’t we skip dinner? I was warm…” He trails off. Keith shakes his head. “Lance, we have to go.” He mumbles, walking to the door.

Lance sighs and stands up, stretching and walking over to Keith. Keith watches his movements intently and averts his eyes, offering his hand out for Lance to take. Lance laces their fingers and smiles before walking out of the room to find a servant waiting for them.

“Good evening, Paladins. I see you found the clothes we left for you. They accentuate your features.” They smile. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll be bringing you to your meal with the king.” They explain, leading Lance and Keith down to the dining hall. As Allura had said, the king explained what the ritual meant and what had to happen. Lance and Keith agree to it and finish their meal before being excused back to their room.

When they arrive back, Lance sighs. “Well, on the bright side, the ritual is in two days.” He shrugs. Keith snorts. “On the dark side, we have to have sex and we haven’t even kissed yet.” He mutters, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Lance shrugs. “We can fix that real quick.” He offers.

Keith glares at him. “Lance, now is not the time.” He mumbles. Lance gives him a look. “Why not? We have two days to be comfortable enough to fuck each other. Why not start getting used to it now?” He shrugs again. Keith sighs and stands up. “We don’t speak about this. Ever.” He whispers before approaching him, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. Lance makes a small sound of surprise before kissing him back. He moans softly against his lips and pulls him closer by his hips, making their fronts lay flush against each other.

Keith makes a small sound and places his other hand on his chest as Lance starts kissing along his jaw and neck. Keith bares his neck, making small, strangled noises. “Lance…” He whimpers, closing his eyes. Lance chuckles before nibbling on the pale skin. Keith lets out a low moan before pulling away, his pupils blown.

Lance looks at him, the same look on his face. “Sorry…” He whispers, glancing at his lips. Keith glances at Lance’s lips before leaning up to kiss him again, his kisses rougher than before. Lance groans and runs his hands through Keith’s hair before bending down and picking him up. Keith gasps and wraps his legs around Lance as he carries him to the bed.

Lance plops him down unceremoniously and crawls over him, kissing him again. “Are we doing this now?” He mumbles between kisses. Keith growls. “Bitch, you better do something.”

Lance chuckles and nips down his neck to his collarbone, sucking a dark bruise into it. He moves his hands under the fabric of the top and quickly pulls it off, pulling away to admire Keith’s body. Keith bites his lip and moves to cover his chest but Lance stops him. “Don’t.” He says softly. Keith moves his arms away. Lance leans down and flicks his tongue against his nipple, causing the latter to moan softly. Lance smirks and seals his mouth around the bud, licking, sucking and nipping at it. Keith curses softly, gripping Lance’s hair. Lance groans and switches to the other nipple and gives it the same treatment before trailing open mouth kisses down his navel, sucking small bruises into the skin as he goes.

He bites down on his hip bone and sucks a dark bruise into it before looking up at Keith. Keith nods in approval. “Go ahead.” He says softly and Lance pulls his shorts off in one fluid motion.

“Fuck..” Lance trails off, his eyes locked on the saturated folds between Keith’s legs. Keith covers his eyes in embarrassment and groans. “Don’t just fucking stare at it, Lance!” He scolds. Lance chuckles. “Or what?” He smirks, leaning down to lay between his legs. “You’ll spank me?”

Lance grins before licking a broad stripe up his cunt. Keith makes a small whimpering sound and lays his head back. Lance takes that as a ‘go ahead’ and licks him again, experimentally flicking his tongue at Keith’s clit. Keith bucks his hips and growls. “Lance, fucking get on with i- Fuck!” He moans as Lance starts to lick him earnestly. He trails a finger through his wetness before pressing it in, moving his mouth to his clit. Keith moans high in his throat, biting his lip hard. “Lance…” He murmurs, covering his face with his arm. Lance chuckles around the bud and sucks on it, pumping his finger into his slowly.

He curls his finger into the small bundle of nerves and adds another finger before quickening his thrusts, curling both fingers with every pull. Keith is almost a puddle by now, moans and curses spilling out of his mouth like a waterfall. “Lance, please. I can’t-”

“Then, come.” Lance stops him, rubbing his clit in time with his thrusts. Within seconds, Keith comes undone, his orgasm pumping through him quickly. He opens his mouth in a silent scream as his walls spasm around the digit.

Lance licks him through his orgasm and pulls his fingers out before closing his eyes and slowly eating him out. Keith moans lowly and scrunches up his eyes before covering his face with the pillow. “Lance…” He whimpers, his muscles spasming in overstimulation. Lance looks up at him and flicks his tongue at his clit before crawling up his body again to pull the pillow away and kiss him gently.

Keith groans against his lips and sighs. “Fuck..” He breathes out, looking up at Lance with hooded eyes. Lance chuckles. “Looks like I’m better than you at something.” He snorts. Keith instantly perks up. “Oh, it’s on!” He growls, flipping the two and pouncing on Lance.

A bit later, Lance pants, his hands covering his face. “Fuck, I was wrong. I was so wrong.” He mutters as Keith wipes the remnants of semen from his chin and sucking it off his thumb. Keith chuckles. “That’s cute. You’re actually admitting something for once.” He rasps out. Lance uncovers his face but keeps his eyes closed. “Don’t get used to it.” He grumbles, opening one eye.

Keith chuckles and crawls up to nuzzle into his neck. “So I can’t get used to you eating me out like it’s your job? Because that’s an outright shame.” He pouts, tracing patterns over Lance’s chest. Lance raises a brow but stays quiet. “I wouldn’t have minded having you to help me with my heats but I guess I’ll just have to find someone else to help.” Keith teases. Lance grabs his chin and forces him to look at him.

“I’m helping you with your heats.” He growls, touching noses with Keith. Keith giggles. “Is someone jealous?” He teases, cupping Lance’s jaw. Lance snorts and rolls over. “Night, Keith.” He mumbles, his face pink.

Keith chuckles and curls up behind him, kissing the nape of his neck. “Night, Lance.” He whispers, falling asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to do art for this fic, please PM me and I would be SUPER GLAD to feature it!!


	3. Chapter 3

Two days went by quicker than expected and the pair are woken up to be fitted for the special ritual garb. A female servant leads Keith away while a male servant takes Lance to a seperate room. In the room, several Lacertian males are being fitted for their clothing. Another servant walks around and hands them glasses full of blue liquid, which they take gratefully. He offers one to Lance and he takes one cautiously before sniffing the liquid.

It smelled like nectar. The servant messing with his clothes chuckles. “You can drink it. It’s nectar from the Gasha tree. It’s a… stimulant of sorts. It will help with pre-ritual jitters.” He explains. “But, don’t drink it until we start to leave. The effects won’t last long enough if drank prematurely.” Lance raises a brow but nods either way.

On Keith’s end, he’s surrounded by young female Lacertians. “Why am I here? Shouldn’t I be with Lance since I’m a male?” He asks a servant. She shakes her head. “You’re a Carrier, paladin. You’re considered a female.” She explains. Keith sighs. “So are all of them being courted by the prince?” He asks as the servant ties a bodice around his breasts. “Most of them. The two in the corner over there,” She pauses to point, “are mated with two of the males. Also, there’s another room with all mated females but that one was full.”

Keith nods. “Right.” He says, shifting his weight. The servant chuckles. “Nervous?” She asks. Keith nods before chuckling. “Terrified. Our species.. Uh, we only mate when we want to conceive a child so it’s a little scary.” He explains. The servant hums. “Well, you smell very fertile so I’m sure you’ll create a beautiful child.” She smiles, standing and admiring her handywork. “You’re beautiful, Red Paladin. Your mate is very lucky.” She says, handing him a glass with pinkish-purple liquid in it. It smelled fruity.

“What is this?” He asks. The servant grins. “It is wine made from the Gasha fruit. Wait until we leave to drink it. It will calm your nerves.” She instructs. Keith raises a brow but shrugs.

They leave within minutes and Keith watches the other females drink their wine before drinking his. He immediately starts feeling warm, a familiar nagging feeling settling in his gut. “Linka? Is that you?” He asks the servant beside him. Linka smiles. “Yes! How are you holding up?” She asks.

Keith shakes his head. “What was in that wine? I feel warm. Too warm.” He growls. Linka chuckles. “It’s normal. It will induce your heat so that you can mate with your mate without complications.” She smiles. Keith’s eyes go wide. “Heat!? Like my- Fuck!” He starts to panic, his skin turning blotchy with purple.

He feels his features slowly change from normal to Galra and fully changes just before the servant leads them into the banquet hall. Suddenly all eyes were on them. Keith hears whispers about him being Galra but they go in one ear and out the other when he catches a whiff of something divine.

It smelled of the ocean, winter, and some kind of spice, like cinnamon or freshly peeled oranges. Keith growls low in the throat. The females are led into the middle of the floor and King Nethraak starts to speak. Keith can’t focus on him though. All he could think about was that scent.

“Males, find your mates. Saka, please descend to the floor.” Nethraak calls out. A beautifully coloured male stands from a throne and walks down the steps into the circle of females as the other males drag off their mates to a vacant spot in the room.

Keith feels someone grab his arm and he turns to find Lance. Lance sniffs his neck and groans. “So that smell is you?” He whispers, pulling him to a vacant corner. Keith’s pupils blow out. “I could say the same. They induced me. My heat-”

“Me too. The wine-”

“May the ritual begin!” Nethraak shouts and almost instantly, the entire room erupts in small chirping noises, most likely a mating call.

“Lance, we shouldn’t-”   


“Want you.” Lance cuts him off. Keith looks up at him, his pupils almost completely covering his violet irises. “Lance…”

“Jump right in, consequences later, right?” He chuckles. Keith groans and leaps at him, capturing his lips. A loud purr erupts from his throat as Lance nips at his bottom lip. “But the team.. I’ll be pregnant…” Keith tries, trying to convince himself more than Lance. “Then so be it. I’ll take care of you. I’ll take such good care of you.” He whispers, kissing Keith deeply.

All thoughts leave his head as the first drops of slick start to form between his legs. “Lance~” Keith whines. Lance instantly drops to his knees and pulls off Keith’s shorts, groaning as the scent of his heat hits him at full force. Lance looks up at him and kisses along his thighs as servants starts bringing around mats for them to lay on.

Within seconds, Keith is on his back on top of the mat with Lance’s face between his legs. “Lance!” He whimpers as Lance takes his time eating him out. “Lance, I swear to god, please hurry up..” He trails off, covering his face with his arm. Lance chuckles and presses a finger into him, finding him completely loose. “Keith-”

“It’s my heat. I don’t need prep. Just fucking do something.” He growls, his fangs catching on his bottom lip. Lance looks up at him with wide eyes and sighs. “Goddamn, I’m a fucking furry.” He mumbles to himself, stripping himself of his shorts and pressing into Keith slowly.

He hisses and rests his head on Keith’s shoulder. “Lance-”

  
“Give me a moment.” He murmurs. Keith rolls his eyes and flips them over so he’s seated in Lance’s lap. Lance looks up at him in awe as he starts moving his hips.

Keith groans and throws his head back, bouncing on his length. Lance growls, thrusting into him with every downthrust. Keith squeals and falls forward on his chest, still moving his hips. “I was wrong. You’re not a virgin.” He murmurs, small moans escaping his lips. Lance chuckles. “What, because I needed a moment?” He asks with a smirk before flipping the two back over and burying himself to the hilt inside of him. “You’re tight and wet and it’s been a while. Of course I’m going to need a moment but I’m not a blushing virgin.” He growls, pulling out and thrusts back in, establishing a slow but harsh pace.

Keith purrs loudly at the sensation and within minutes he’s a puddle. “Lance- Lance, I can’t- Please-”

“What do you need?” He whispers in his ear.

Keith chuckles and grips his hair, whispering, “Make me come.”

That wasn’t the first time he’s whispered, or screamed, or growled those three words. 30 minutes, an hour, three hours go by and they go through position after position, orgasm after orgasm.

They’re panting in each others mouths, after their fifth or sixth orgasm before the king stops the ritual. “We have found our queen!” He announces, the other females moving aside to show the prince and his new mate curled up with each other. Keith chuckles and lays his head back, still panting.

“Attention all, a servant will lead you and your mate to a cleaning station so you can wash up. A dinner will be provided once everyone is cleaned up.” Nethraak announces with a smile. “Congratulations, my son, and thank you, Red and Blue Paladins, for participating. I will contact your princess and negotiate terms of alliance with her.” He smiles.

Lance grins and kisses Keith. “Job well done to us.” He grins. Keith hums. “Job well done.” He repeats. “Fuck, this is going to be hard to explain to Allura.” He says, his heat breaking and his skin and features turning back to normal.

Lance sighs. “Hey, we’ll work it out. Let’s get cleaned up and eat something.” He says, pulling out of Keith. He raises a brow when nothing comes out. “Uh, Keith?” He asks.

Keith hums in response.

“We have a problem.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @TasiWrites for giving me inspiration for this chapter. You're right. They didn't fall in love, then have sex, then have children and I'm incorporating that into this. Full credit goes to you, love!
> 
> Please, guys, leave me feedback and comments because I'm always up for suggestions and I'm a slut for comments and constructive criticism.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Enjoy <3

They’re clean and eating when Allura comes and announces the alliance. Well, almost. Keith pushes around his food, his appetite gone. How could nothing have come out? It wasn’t like nothing went in. Allura smiles at Keith and Lance and approaches them before touching their shoulders and turning to King Nethraak. “Your Highness, I hate to disappoint but we have some urgent matters to attend to. Please excuse us. We must take our leave now.” Allura says apologetically.

The king nods. “Of course. Bonum fertitalis, Paladins.” He smiles. The servants echo him. “Bonum fertitalis.” Keith furrows his brow but thanks him anyways, standing. His hips were aching and his legs were almost jello.

Lance stands and takes Keith’s hand before following Allura out of the castle and into the ship. As soon as they make it to the hangers, Allura turns to face them. “What happened down there? Did you actually mate?” She asks, worry present on her face.

Keith and Lance both nod. “They triggered my heat. I couldn’t stop it from happening even if I wanted to-”   
  
“So you wanted this?” She cuts him off. Keith blushes but stays quiet. Allura groans. “Keith, please tell me that you’ve been taking the suppressants I gave you.” Keith continues to stay quiet. “Keith-”   
  
“I didn’t take them while I was there. I didn’t think we would be spending the night, let alone having sex.” He mumbles quietly. Allura pales. “Lance…?” She says softly.

Lance hums in response. “You didn’t climax inside of him, did you?” She asks. Lance purses his lips. “They drugged me too. I barely remember it. I mean, there’s snippets but I can’t remember it like an actual memory. I just remember at the end, pulling out of him and nothing coming out.”

This snaps Allura to attention. “Nothing?” Lance shakes his head. “No. Quiznack! Go upstairs and wait for me on the deck. I need to speak with Shiro and Coran.” She says, stepping aside for them to walk by.

Keith walks by and keeps his head low, walking up to the deck with Lance in tow.

Almost as soon as they walk in, they’re bombarded with questions.

“Keith! What happened?”

“Did you and Lance really fuck?”

“Has Allura talked to you at all?”

“Did they agree to the alliance?”

“What-”

“Enough!” Shiro shouts, causing Pidge, Hunk, and Coran to shrink back and take a few steps away from the pair. “Lance, tell me what’s going on.” He orders.

Lance’s face ears turn bright red. “Well, we got the alliance.” He smiles. Shiro raises a brow. “Not that. What happened between you and Keith?” He asks.

“Coran, Taka- Shiro,” Allura clears her throat. “Come with me. We need to talk. Now.” She says, her tone dark. Shiro looks to Keith and Lance. “We’ll talk about this later.” He says, walking out with Coran and Allura.

Keith lets out a shuddery sigh and crumbles to the floor. Lance looks at him in alarm and gets down on his knees, holding him gently. “Hey, what’s going on? You okay?” Keith moves away from Lance and takes a deep breath before standing, his stance a little wobbly.

“I’m fine. I’m okay. I’m going to bed.” He says quietly, avoiding Lance and making his way to his bunk.

Lance watches him and sighs, standing up. “We’re doing this all wrong.” He mumbles. Hunk purses his lips and touches his shoulder. “Just give him time, dude. He did just have to, ya know, with you in front of an entire alien race.” He points out. Pidge nods.

“Hunk’s right. He’ll probably be fine tomorrow. Up and training and fighting with you like normal.” Lance shakes his head. “I don’t want him fighting with me, Pidge. I want something with him. I-” He sighs. “You know how I feel.” Hunk sighs and pulls him into a hug. “Hey, we’re here for you, Lance. Like I said, give him time. A lot’s happened over a few days. Alliance, your stuff, Keith’s stuff, you guys doing the do- He needs time to wrap his head around all of thi-”   
  
“You don’t understand, Hunk!” Lance snaps. Hunk pulls away abruptly. “Keith had a heat while we were there. While we were having sex. They induced him and I couldn’t control myself, Hunk.” Hunk hums. “Well, you used protection, right?” He asks, cocking his head. Lance glares at him.

“Where in the fuck am I going to find condoms in fucking space?” He asks blandly. Hunk makes a small noise. “You got me there.”

Lance sighs. “Like I said, we’re doing this all wrong. We’re not supposed to fuck, have possible kids, then fall in love. He could be pregnant, Hunk. I could be a dad at 17. What would Mama say? Fuck, what would Abuelita say? She’d probably kick my ass if she found out. And what about battles and the Blade and everything else? Keith can’t fight if he’s pregnant, Hunk. It would damage the team. And what happens when the baby’s born in space and we return to Earth? How the fuck do we even bring it up?”

“Lance…”

“‘Oh yeah, my baby mama’s actually a dude but he’s part alien so he’s able to conceive children. Also, we’ve been riding around in a castle ship with a 10,000 year old alien princess and fighting alien cat-bats,”   
  
“Lance?”

“Which is also the alien that my baby mama is half of, and we also pilot robot alien space lions’? We’d be locked up in the nuthouse! Abuelita would never believe me and Mama would think my brain got scrambled in a crash or something and the Garrison would take Allura and Coran and,”

“Lance.”

“Keith and our baby away and I don’t think I can go through with that. I mean, I almost kicked the shit out of some guy who was trying to take advantage of my sister. What would happ-”   
  
“Lance!” Pidge screams. Lance jumps and closes his mouth. “Look, just breathe and shut up. We won’t let anyone take anybody and Keith might not even be pregnant. You’re overreacting. Shut up, take a deep breath, and go take a nap. Tomorrow is another day and we’ll figure this out together, as a team.” She says slowly.

Lance nods. “You’re right. You’re totally right. I’m freaking out over nothing. I’m just- Yeah. Night.” He says, nodding again and walking out.

Pidge sighs and rests her forehead on Hunk’s shoulder. “If he’s like this now, I’m gonna end up killing him if and when the baby is born.” She mutters. Hunk pats her head. “He’ll be fine. He’s Lance. How bad can he be?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!!! I'm back in black and ready to write for you! I've gotten a super new and awesome computer and we're in the middle of a hurricane so plenty of time to write! I've been through a lot the past few months: college, new boyfriend, new break up, having to move in with a friend, being adopted by my friend's mom (quite literally. She's actually, by law, considered my mother/guardian now), new boyfriend (got me a marines boy) and a brand new start. I have new inspirations and there should be more chapters ahead of this. Enjoy this one and I may even double post today if I feel up to it!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> ~Kady ( " )>

“I’m dying.” Keith groans, resting his face against the toilet seat, the clothes from last night clinging to his body. Shiro rubs his back. “Keith, I’m sure you’re not dying. It’s probably from the food you ate last night, or maybe the exertion from the ritual.” He offers. Keith heaves into the bowl again and groans. “I fucking hate myself.” He moans in pain.

Lance leans against the door. “Is he okay?” He asks. Keith sits up and glares at him. “Do I sound like I’m o-fucking-kay?” He sasses. Lance purses his lips and raises his hands in defense. “Sorry. Just asking.”

“If you fucking got me pregnant, I’m going to chop your dick off, McClain.” Keith growls, dry heaving. Shiro rubs his back a bit more and wipes Keith’s mouth with some toilet paper before letting his hair down and flushing the toilet.

“How about we get you some water or something and afterwards, I’ll have Coran set up a pregnancy test.” Shiro offers. “Just so we can rule it out just in case?” Keith sighs and nods. “Whatever. I just wanna die.” He mumbles. Shiro sighs and helps him up. “Me first.” He says, wrapping an arm around him and helps him to the dining area.

“Sit.” He orders, pointing to a chair at the table. “I’ll get you something. Coran?” Shiro calls. The ginger man raises his head from the computer screen. “Yes?”

“Can you go set up a pregnancy test for Keith? He’s having some nausea and I just want to cross out the possibility.” Shiro asks. Coran nods and shuts the computer down. “Of course. I’ll call over the comm when I’m ready for him.” He smiles, walking to the med wing to set up the test.

Shiro brings Keith his water and Lance sits quietly across from him. “Listen, Keith-”

“Don’t even speak.” He growls, sipping the cool liquid. “This is all your fault.” Lance frowns. “If you never told the prince that you’d attend the ritual, none of this would have happened.”

“Well, maybe it’s Allura’s fault for sending us down in the first place!”

“Allura’s fault? Wow. Might as well blame Zarkon for starting the war. Or the Blue Lion for bringing us here. Or your mother and Shiro for enrolling you and I in the Garrison. Or maybe, just blame Obama like everyone else!” Keith shouts.

Shiro touches his shoulder. “Hey, calm down. You’ll hurt the baby if there is one-”

“Shut the fuck up, Shiro! There is no baby and even if there was one, it’s just a bundle of cells. Even so, who cares if it gets hurt? I’m probably going to be killed by the Galra or something in a month anyways so it won’t fucking matter-”

“That’s enough!” Shiro yells. Keith and Lance shrink back. “I have had enough of your temper and Lance, I’ve had enough of you starting shit. I have no say in whether you keep this child--personally, I would prefer if you did--but, if you do, you will be taking care of it and Keith, you will be taking care of your body. Understood?”

The boys stay silent. “I said, understood!?”

“Yes, sir!” They growl. Shiro nods. “Good.”

“Shiro, the test is ready when Keith is.” Coran’s voice echos over the comm. Shiro nods. “Keith?” He asks, offering a hand to help him up. Keith sighs and takes his hand, standing. “Lance, you too. If he’s pregnant, I’m sure you’d like to know too.” Shiro says, looking to him. Lance nods and stands, silently following them out.

They arrive at the med ward and Coran smiles. “Keith, can you step forward for me? I’m going to prick your finger and test your blood for the hormones secreted during a pregnancy.” He explains. Keith nods and presents the finger, wincing at the prick. Coran takes a sample of blood and puts it into a strange machine and it whirs, information showing up on the screen. Coran hums. “Allura was right. Congratulations, you two. You’re going to be parents.” He smiles, turning to look at them.

Keith’s heart drops in his chest as Lance drops to the floor, unconscious. “Perfect. Just, fucking, perfect.” He mutters, staring at his, now unconscious, mate. “What am I supposed to do with him?” Keith asks, his tone annoyed. Shiro lifts Lance up and carries him over the shoulder. “Be a parent and a mate. Walk with me. I need to talk to you. Thanks again, Coran!” He calls, leading Keith out.

“Did he bond you during your heat?” He asks, looking to the smaller man as they walk down the hall. Keith shrugs. “I don’t remember. There’s a huge purple mark on my shoulder but I just chalked it off as a bruise or a hickey.” He says, pulling his shirt down to show the mark. Shiro looks at the mark and hums. “It’s possible. I’ll have to have Allura take a look at it.”

Keith nods quietly. “You okay?” Shiro asks softly. Keith sighs and shakes his head. “I’m a dad, I’m pregnant, Lance is now my husband or mate or baby daddy or whatever, I can hardly take care of myself and I, now, have a child to take care of, too, I’m sore and exhausted and I’m super nauseous right now. I’m doing just fucking wonderful.” He grumbles. Shiro purses his lips. “It’ll get better.” He tries.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Bullshit. I’m pregnant, Shiro. I’m a guy! I’m not supposed to be pregnant!”

“You’re also a Carrier. Galra Carriers can get pregnant-”

“I didn’t ask for this, Shiro! I didn’t ask to fuck that little stringbean asshole, or go on this mission, or even be part of this team! I was drug into this and the only reason why I haven’t left is because I have no family! My dad committed suicide, my mom is a fucking alien, and you’re so shoved up Allura’s ass that you’re sure as hell not gonna leave! I’m stuck in a war that I didn’t ask to be in. I’m stuck in a relationship that I didn’t want. I’m stuck in a pregnancy that shouldn’t have happened. I’m stuck and I don’t know what to do, Shiro.” He rants, the last sentence coming out in a desperate tone.

Shiro stays silent as they walk onto the deck. “I don’t know what to tell you. All I can say is talk to Allura about what you can do to keep yourself healthy. Talk to Lance and see what he wants to do about this whole pregnancy debacle and take a break. Go to the pool and take a load off. If we need Voltron, Allura will take Blue and Lance will take Red.” He sets Lance down on the sofa.

Keith shakes his head. “I don’t want a break. I want answers. I want to know what’s going on with me. I want to know how this whole thing is going down. I’m terrified, Shiro. What would the Blades say?”

“I’ll talk with Kolivan and explain. Just, please, take a break and talk with Lance and Allura.” Shiro says tiredly.

Keith sighs. “Fine.” He mutters, sitting beside his mate. This was gonna be a long nine months...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm super sorry this is a short chapter. I'm shit at writing actual pregnancies. (Never had one so I'm clueless)
> 
> Either way, please enjoy!
> 
> ~Kady ( " )>

It wasn’t as bad as Keith thought it would be. Besides the nausea, mood swings, weird cravings, and cabin fever he was experiencing. “Lance, I’m fine. Allura said it was fine for me to get some exercise. She said it was even good for the baby.” Keith tries but Lance stands his ground. “Keith, she said a little walk was good for the baby, not sparring the gladiators.”

“I’m not gonna hurt myself!” Keith protests. “They could kill you and the kit. No means no. Go take a walk and be careful on yourself.” Lance instructs, pecking his forehead before putting his helmet on and heading towards the hangers. He hated the constant bonding exercises Shiro had the team doing. He felt out of the loop. An outsider.

Keith sighs as he gives up on the exercise and walks onto the deck to lay on the sofa. He was bigger than he should be at three months and his back was killing him. “Keith!” Coran exclaims, walking onto the deck. Keith hums in response.

“You should be about the time where I can tell the gender of your kit. Are you interested in finding out or shall we wait until Lance gets back?” He asks. Keith smiles. “I’m ready now. Help me up?” He asks softly, extending his hand. Coran moves to him and takes his hand before helping him up and leading him to the med ward.

“You know the drill, Keith. Arms to your sides and relax. The sensors will sweep over you and your result will appear on the screen.” Coran informs as he performs the test. Keith takes a deep breath and relaxes as he feels the sensor wash over his body. The machines beep and Coran grins. “Oh, Keith! You’re having a gorgeous baby girl…” He says softly.

Keith’s eyes water as her sonogram loads on the screen. Heartbeats pump through the room and Keith covers his mouth in awe. “I have a girl…” He whispers. Coran smiles. “Congratulations. Should I call the others back?”

Keith nods. “Please. I have to tell him.” He murmurs. Coran nods and shuts down the machines before leading Keith back onto deck.

“Paladins, fall back! I have incredible news!” Coran calls into the mic. Shiro’s voice rings back. “On our way. Anything on the Galra?” He asks. Keith grins. “I suppose you can say that.” He smiles. Shiro copies as the line shuts down and the lions fly into their hangers.

Within minutes, paladins start piling onto the deck.

“What’s going on?”

“Anything on Sendak?”

“Have you located Haggar yet?”

“Does it have anything to do with Lotor?”

“Please tell me we’re somewhat close on this-”

 

“Guys! It has nothing to do about the mission.” Keith interjects. Lance pushes towards Keith to stand before him. “Keith, what’s going on?” He asks. Keith smiles and takes Lance’s hands before placing them on his bump.

“Lance, baby… We’re having a little girl.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter is up! Sorry about the delay. I've been struggling with school and writers' block but I'm semi-back. Anyone willing to help with a pregnancy sex scene, inbox me or email me at kadenthepenguin211@gmail.com and I'll be more than happy to send you the doc to collab. Of course, I'll give you the credit you deserve in the chapter. ALSO!! Those who want to do fanart, PLEASE DO!!! I am an absolute SLUT for fanart!
> 
> Love you all! Please enjoy!
> 
> ~Kady ( " )>

“Lance, baby… We’re having a little girl.”

Lance freezes. “A little girl? Like an actual little girl?” He asks softly. Keith nods. “She’s coming along quicker than expected.” He smiles. Lance grins and hugs him softly. “We’re having a little girl…” He whispers tearfully. Keith laughs. “Our little princess.” He whispers back.

Lance pulls away abruptly. “We need names! She needs a space name! Ooh, what about Luna? Or Calypso? We could call her Cali! Or what about Aster for asteroids? Or Kerby! Kerberos! Stella!” Lance jumps up and down excitedly. “Let’s name her Estella!”

Keith laughs and touches his cheek. “Lance, calm down. I like Estella Luna but let’s keep an open mind because she could turn out to be a boy.” He chuckles. Lance shrugs. “Castello Leo.” He responds. Keith snorts. “I’m carrying it.” He huffs.

Lance smiles and kisses his forehead. “You got to pick the girl’s name. Let me pick the boy’s name.” He smiles fondly. Keith smiles back and touches his bump. “Little Estella Luna.” He whispers. A tiny kick pushes against his hand.

Keith freezes. “Lance…” He murmurs. Lance frowns. “You okay?” He asks. Keith moves his hand over where the baby’s foot was. “She’s kicking.”

And she continued to kick. Damn did she kick. After the fifth month, Keith was in utter misery. He was swollen and chubby. His thighs had gotten even bigger than before and his breasts were noticeable now. Very noticeable.

And Lance loved it.

“Baby, please no. They hurt…” Keith whines as Lance cupped the supple breasts in his hands. Lance lets the fatty globes fall and wraps his arms around the smaller man. “I love them though…” He pouts, kissing their new bond mark. Lance had officially bonded him right after he found out they were having a girl. Keith sighs softly.

“They’re full and painful.” He huffs. Lance nibbles his lip. “Can I fix them?” He asks softly. Keith turns around and furrows his brow. “How?”

Lance purses his lips and blushes. Keith gasps and smacks his shoulder gently. “You horndog! You’re really thinking of sucking on them?” He asks in disbelief. Lance blushes deeper. “It was just a thought. Sorry I asked.” He murmurs, embarrassed. Keith sighs. “Sorry. This whole pregnancy is fucking with my self-esteem. I can barely even look at myself in the mirror without crying.” He murmurs. Lance coos and cups his face.

“Baby, you’re beautiful. Hell, you’re carrying our little girl. You’ll lose the baby weight and you’ll be back to your old self in no ti-”

“It’s not about that, Lance! I’m a fucking girl now! I can’t do half the shit I used to and I feel useless!” Keith shouts. Lance shrinks back and his face softens. Keith rolls his eyes. “Don’t look at me like that.” He huffs.

Lance leans down and kisses him gently. “I love you for who you are. I loved you when you were a mullet-wearing, emo kid and I love you as a thick, beautiful, emo woman who’s carrying my child. I think I actually like you better as a girl- Ow!”

Keith shakes his stinging hand as Lance cups his cheek. “You know how I feel about my fucking transformation. You know I hate how I look and you bring up how you like me better as a woman? Fuck you, Lance.” He seethes. Lance frowns and surges forward to kiss him again.

Keith groans and tries to pull away but Lance holds onto him. “Don’t- think- this- will- earn you- brownie points.” He murmurs between kisses. Lance shakes his head. “I’m not gonna stop until you stop degrading yourself.” He says before kissing him deeply. Keith growls and gives in, kissing him back.

After a bit, Lance pulls away and nuzzles his nose. “You done?” He asks. Keith sighs and nods. “I’m done.” He mumbles. Lance smiles. “Good. I love that you’re like a milkshake. Thick, creamy, and could suffocate you if you eat it too quick- Ow!” He laughs as Keith punches him. “You horndog!” He scolds, giggling.

Lance laughs. “I’m your horndog.” He purrs, kissing him once more.


End file.
